Faeriely Dead
by Elzbtchb
Summary: A new game with new players awaits Sarah as she is once again forced to encounter the Labyrinth and the Goblin King. Will Sarah succumb to the machinations of the Goblin King?  A price must be paid, but at what cost? JS
1. Chapter 1

Faeriely Dead

Chapter 1

_This is a Labyrinth Cross Over Fic with the "Southern Vampire Mysteries Series" by Charlaine Harris The point of view, is Sookie Stackhouse's as it is in the novels, so technically this story is set in her universe except I'm adapting it to be both her's and Sarah's. I hope that makes some sense. You shouldn't have had to read the Harris's series to understand what's going on (though I highly recommend them!) I also chose to label this under Labyrinth fiction because, despite the first chapter, this will be pretty much Labyrinth based. Also I apologize if there are some spoilers for the series, and if for example the series isn't completely up to date (Sookie has no knowledge of Faeries, for the purpose of this story))…I started writing this fic a long, long time ago and as is the nature of most evolving series things have changed. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to either Jim Henson or Charlaine Harris. I am making no profit off of this story, it is only to satisfy my amusement.

It wasn't just because I'm telepathic that I knew someone had walked into  
Merlotte's bar. The comfortable ambience of the air conditioned bar was harshly  
disrupted by a swirl of humid air as the door was pushed open. It was so hot  
you'd think it was summer, not early spring in the South. The heat of  
the outside sun burned my cheeks and I could just imagine the clammy, sweat laid   
hands of the new customer who would be, as God sees fit to punish me, an  
overweight male citizen of Bon Tempts, Louisiana. Eager for beer and "other  
things" that were not available on the lunch menu.

Still curiosity won me over, even if it did kill the cat. I turned my head to  
get a glimpse of the new customer, and stared, not recognizing the stranger.  
Now I live in a small town, out and away from all major highways, and let's face   
it Shevreport, the nearest big "city" has only a population of a little over  
10,000 residents. So when someone knew saunters through the door of the local  
bar, we tend to stare. Though I don't doubt that the men of the bar were looking  
for different reasons. The stranger was a woman, around my own 27 years, but  
that was where the similarities ended between her and I.

I have a real All American type beauty; blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin,  
and breasts that make most Vegas Show girls jealous. She on the other hand was a  
more mysterious beauty. Long hair, a rich dark sable color that obviously wasn't  
store bought, which hung far past her pale shoulders and swayed as she walked.  
Knowing I should resist the temptation of looking into her mind, I turned back to  
the table whose drink orders I had previously been taking.

"Two Miller Lites and a Coke, right?" My voice bouncing up an octive and  
smiling. Hey they do tip me. They nod there heads, dumbly, ignoring me. "Be  
right back." 

"Sure thing, you do that, Sookie," Kevin the one nearest me says, cocking his   
head around me to get a better look at the mystery woman. Geeze, what am I,  
chopped liver?

Apparently, as I return with their drinks getting no reaction. In my annoyance I slam their  
orders on the table, spilling a tiny bit of the alcohol on a customer's sleeve,  
but I'm barely a blip now on his radar and I could of use a good tip, too...

"Sookie," I look over to see my boss, friend, and occasional Collie, Sam at the  
bar who beckons me with his hand.

"Yes," I answer him a little too sweetly, a little too much saccharine.

"Play nice with the customers," Sam tells me, then switching gears in our ever   
complicated relationship, "you feeling alright? You've been on edge all day."

"No, just dandy, honey, sorry about that" moving my hand to indicate the  
incident a few moments ago. The truth was I was in a foul mood. Since the  
passing of winter into Spring certain events of my life such as my run ins with  
the vampires of Sherveport, Weres, shifters, and witches had leveled off.  
Which should have been a good thing, except it wasn't like a break it was more  
like the calm before the storm. Tension was high and I was unnerved. Every late  
night phone call or noise in the dark was them, coming to claim another part of  
my life. Meanwhile, my romantic ventures of late were disappointing as well.  
Since my former boyfriend, Bill, had gone, come back, and left for South America  
again, I had tried seeing normal human variety males. Nothing fruitful had come  
from that arrangement, as I had always discovered with my life before Bill (no  
fun trying to get in the mood, when you know what he's thinking), and though  
Bill was do back any day--well night--I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing  
him as a single woman. Bill had broken my heart by first cheating on me and then  
leaving me for someone who ended up torturing him. Let that be a lesson to all   
you menfolk.

"Glad to hear it, how about you get our stranger a drink?" Sam asks me, breaking  
up my reverie. I smiled at that, Sam was trying to extend the famous Southern   
Hospitality and let the first drink go on the house or he, like everyone else in the bar, was just trying to get in her pants. 'Sookie,' I thought to myself, when did you become so cynical? She was reading when I walked over to her, pitcher and glass in hand. 

"Hi, this ones free for stopping in this part of Louisiana," I poured the ice  
tea into the glass. By adding slices of lemon and peach it looked homemade , it  
fooled most customers, even if it was just Liptons. She peered over the brim of   
her book and that's when I met her eyes. Her eyes were mysterious, a dark  
gray-green--verdant, a word meaning green from my word of the day calendar--with thick black lashes. I'm only slightly ashamed to admit that like a horny teenage male, I stared into her eyes. I was a bit taken aback and maybe that's why I didn't immediately realize her discomfort.

See some people are big broadcasters, their thoughts practically just yell and scream at me,  
others are more subtle.  
Most supes I can only get feelings out of. She wasn't a big broadcaster, her   
thoughts were slightly more murky and that's why I needed to make eye contact.  
It may just be me, but it always helps to have eye contact, or better yet direct contact, with the person I'm   
reading, skin to skin is even better, but more obvious. The images I got from  
her mind were dazzling. Usually with humans and everyone else I could only get a glimpse of what the person was thinking, but for some reason I was able to go deeper. She wasn't a normal person, she like me, had seen  
things in her life that weren't completely normal and had been changed by them.  
Her name was Sarah Williams, writer, once upon a time aspiring actress, and defeater of the...that was all I got before she flipped out.  
She stood up brusquely; dropping some spare change on the table, and ran toward  
the door. She hadn't even bothered to excuse herself. She was lost in a blaze of   
sunlight a moment later. I could feel Sam and the other occupants of the bar,   
gaping at that, probably confused at what had caused her to get up so quickly,  
but I knew. She had known, somehow, that I had been reading her mind. I had  
scared her away. How could she have known?

xxx  
Several nights later, I was feeling more relaxed. The usual crowd at Merlotte's  
was thinned out, like something had spooked them, but I was still in a good mood.  
The dread of Bill suddenly dropping in had subsided with a simple message I had  
received in the mail. Allow me to recite how touching it was:

Will remain longer than planned. Please watch the house. Bill

Anne Rice had gotten it wrong, vampires weren't romantic at all, at least  
not the one I dated. Still the pressure of having to face Bill again so soon was  
eased. The tips weren't half bad either for the lite night and Arlene was here  
to keep me company. Of all my relationship crisis's of late, only my friendship  
with Arlene remained smooth. She was as caring as ever, my best friend for her  
sheer personality, not exactly brain power... and how could you not love someone  
who brought in homemade Chocolate Devil's Cake from her kid's birthday? And boy   
could Arlene bake as evident by the increased girth of all the bar maids, myself  
included. A divorcee more than once, she was a terrific mom who knew how to put  
her kids first, not many moms nowadays will put forth the effort to make a  
birthday cake from scratch when you could just easily pick up a Carvel ice cream  
cake or Mrs. Field's chocolate chip cookie pie. The cake was brought in for more  
than generosity, nothings ever that simple even in the South, Arlene had a thing  
for the new make-shift  
chef, and no doubt was trying to impress him. Hell, she would have impressed me   
with her cooking, but as I'm a lightweight when it comes to cooking--I can make  
a decent amount of things, but according to the doctrine of Southern   
Domesticity, I'm nowhere near proficient in the cooking arena. My grandmother,  
on the other hand, had been the real chef in the family, practically winning the  
blue ribbon every year for the Peach cobbler in the annual Bon Tempts county faire. I still  
miss her fiercely, an old house like mine can be so empty without someone to share it with.

The end of my shift came abruptly that night. In what seemed like a long time, I was having a fairly normal night, that was completely relaxing, that's probably why I was so startled to see a note attached to the side of my car.

We need to TALK . Fangtasia tonight as soon as you get off work--Erik

Ain't he sweet, I thought bitterly, at least Erik has the decency to let me stay till my shift ended instead of demanding my presence this very second. Still, it wasn't the note so much that troubled me, I was used to getting summons from Vampires, but the fact that Eric just didn't send Pam down to procure me or let me in on the situation. Or drop me a line on the phone? Hell, he always enjoyed tormenting me, why would he pass up the opportunity to see me himself? Maybe it wasn't safe to leave the club? Not that Erik, the sheriff of Area 5 (yep he's a sheriff and works for the Queen of Louisiana—yea you heard me right, the Queen of Louisianna) would care. He was old, compared to the other vampires he worked with, a true viking and he looked just like any romance novel cover version of one. Light blonde hair and blue eyes on a 6'ft plus frame, yeah he was dreamy. He and Pam (a particularly unassuming middle aged blonde vamp) owned a vampire bar in the heart of Shreveport. The two vampires were capitalizing on the latest tourism craze--vampire tourism--that had sprung up since the "Great Revelation" or when Vampires had made their presences known to the world. Vampires bought out bars or night clubs and let humans come in and "see their world" or a gothic fantasy of what humans believed to be a vampires life. Some vamps had tried convenience stores, gas stations, or laundry mats, but usually were beaten out by human competitors. Who wants to do their laundry at 3 a.m. but college kids? And vampire run restaurants and grocery chains? The fact that they used to drink your blood, then want to peddle you food, doesn't wet my appetite. The clubs were much more logical and lucrative. Synthetic blood didn't come cheap, so they were popping up all over the place. The situation wasn't good, then, I surmised if they needed me to come in.

Thirty minutes later I'm pulling into the parking lot of Fangtasia. Since deciding that the situation was a priority, I left straight from the bar, opting not to change from the white golf shirt and black slacks--I would normally have dressed up a bit, but since they had decided to ruin my night, it would be my act of defiance. I pulled myself out of the car ignoring the bouncer's frown at my attire as I made my way into the club. Music pumped into the room, shaking the foundation, vibrating the walls, and probably permanently damaging my ear drums. I scanned the crowd finding Eric in an isolated booth surrounded by his head vamps. It was presumptuous of me to go straight there without being escorted but (I rationalized to myself) Eric had "commanded" my presence; screw effing protocol.

"Sookie," Eric's blue eyes met mine. Momentarily I was stunned by how attractive he was like a real life incarnation of a hulking Viking but the moment passed as he gave me his most dazzling smile. "You finally came."

"I had work," I indicated with my hands my outfit. Eric nodded taking me all in, I felt like a piece of meat dangling in front of famished dogs, and considering Eric's appetite I could very well have been on the menu.

"Well I'm glad you could pencil me in to your busy schedule."

"Eric I need the mo--" He silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"We're getting off topic and there's something important, very important, I need to discuss with you but not here," He pulled himself up, standing at his full towering height.

Eric's office located a level above the club, proved much quieter from the thunderous music downstairs, it made me wonder how private this area truly was and what indiscretions were possible here. Eric sighed, his longish blonde hair flopping into his eyes. I realized then how warned out he looked. I wanted to ask him what was up but decided it was best to let him do the talking.

"What do you know about the Fae," He asked me point blank. "Or the sidhe? Perhaps you've heard of the fairy folk, the wild hunt, the horned lord, goblins..."

He looked at me hopefully--that perhaps I understood half of what he said--unfortunately I didn't. I blanched at his list was he to name leprechauns and shamrocks next? Self educated through romance mystery novels, I knew little about fantasy creatures." The only thing I know about fairies is from Shakespeare--"A Midsummer's Night Dream--" and that "Lucky Charms" are magically delicious" oh and Claudine and her brother, besides that not much." Eric sighed again, this apparently was not the answer he wanted.

"Let me give you the basic intro course to Fae. We, vampires," Eric began," only recently decided to acknowledge ourselves to humanity but you know that there exists other creatures of various natures that have chosen to remain hidden. Weres for instance, witches to a lesser extent, and well the Fae are among those groups that still remain hidden. But unlike supes or witches, the fae have forsaken the mortal world altogether. They decided that it was too risky sharing the world with your kind, Sookie. I supposed they were wise to fear you," Eric sneered at the implied weakness of their actions." They pulled their vast resources of magic together and created an alternate world--"the Underground"-- where they could live in peace away from the threat of human beings. And that is only one example of how powerful magically these people are. Which unfortunately is why supes often enter into deals with them," Eric finally paused allowing my tired mind t o process all the new information. I had assumed wrong about the supernatural hierarchy, yet again, witches I had thought were the most powerful spell casters and the ones you went when you needed a good charm or hex but apparently if you wanted to obliterate your enemy and not just give them a rash you went to the Fae.

"So you had a deal with the Fae that went sour," I guessed. Eric shook his head.

"Not quite, this deals been going on for a long, long time before I came to the New World. The Queen of Louisiana owes a huge debt to a powerful Fae lord, the nature of which is unknown, though rumor has it its pretty humiliating--I'd love to know," He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and a hint of the Eric I was used to seeing peeked through from this serious individual.

"And now she doesn't want to pay anymore?"

"Wrong again, she expects to pay but payment has gotten more difficult this time around."

"Why is that?"

"Because humans know of our existence...and strange disappearances are not as easily tolerated as they once were."

"You're kidding. Your queen sacrifices a random human to bunch of faires every so many years because once upon a time they covered her ass," Anger clouded my judgment, giving me the courage to yell at Eric," Wait don't tell me you called me hear because you intend to hand me over--of all the things you've--"

And he hollered right back, "Stop jumping to conclusions!" Letting our a slow sigh, Eric continued in a more level voice than before "Sookie, you're far too valuable to be sacrificed, not to mention I still intend to sleep with you before I have to let you die," He held up a hand forcing me to close my mouth, "but even more to the point you're far too old. The tithe specifies only a human child."

Now I got the picture which made me see more than a little red, the vamps couldn't steal a human baby or persuade some desperate mother to hand her kid over because well they now had to abide by society's rules.

"What do you plan on doing? And if you think I'm going to let you impregnate me so you can fulfill your tithe, you've got another thing coming."

"I need you to see if you can read Fae minds," I shook my head at this statement," What you don't think you could?"

"I have to be in the same physical space as them, and they live in this "lowerground"--

"Underground"

"Whatever--not here on earth where I can pick their brains."

"Ah, that where your mistaken, see their coming here, tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yep."

xxx

My annoyance level had risen progressively as the night wore on. Eric to my mortification deemed my wardrobe unsuitable and had Pam lend me a few choice items from her closet. Sitting in Pam's barrowed clothing--a pretty baby doll dress--I counted down the minutes before twelve thirty when the Fae were due to arrive.

"Ok, let me just get this straight—so there isn't any confusion" I looked pointedly at Eric who nodded in response. "Say I can read the Fae's mind…what do you want me to find? Some kind of weakness you can exploit?" We sat in Eric's back office, the drum of the music was less painful but the room still seemed to tremble.

"Not exactly, more like find out what we could get him that he be willing to have instead of a child."

"And you couldn't just ask him this?" Eric just looked at me with one of those pointed vampire stares, that seemed to scream "how can you be so naïve?" Yet, I wasn't going to back down if I was going to do this, I wasn't going to risk my neck (funny expression because I wasn't worried as I usually was for my neck—because of the vampires) without good reason.

Sighing in exasperation, Eric responded "We can not seem weak to him. If he thinks we are unable to pay the tithe then we are as good as dead—definitely dead." Oh gee, I thought, thanks for dragging me down with you. I better be getting compensated for this.

XXX

We sat in silence, the clock ticking down the minutes until half past midnight. While I waited not knowing what to expect Eric sat patiently gathering his troops. Only a few of Eric's subordinates were available, after all Fangtasia was still open and occupied, still we appeared a motley crew. Pam, Eric's second in command sat next to me dressed to the nines in a Gothic fantasy. Thalia, one of the oldest vampires in Eric's company, remained outside his office entertaining Fangstasia's human visitors. It was so silent I could feel a pin drop, so ominous that everything seemed tense. I turned to remark this to Pam, who for lack of a better fitting term was my friend, but she seemed so excited unlike every other occupant in the room. I wanted to question her sudden zeal when suddenly the clock struck 12:30am. Everyone waited, tensed and leaned forward. Like watching a car wreck happening we all were too curious to look away. But as the minute passed nothing happened.

Duke, a large muscular vampire, began to laugh. Duke looked more like he belonged on a Harley Davidson then sitting next to his Viking leader, but like I said we were a motley crew. Duke turned to Eric, "I guess ya can't expect a human fleeing fairy to show up on time. I don't even—" But Duke never got to finish that sentence, as a bird—a snow white owl—launched itself towards Duke. Duke unprepared for the attack barely had time to raise his hands as the owl's talons aimed at his eyes drawing blood. Duke, the mighty biker, fell in a heap behind Eric's desk cursing loudly. Only Eric's speed as a Vamp allowed for him to avoid becoming a Duke pancake, as he moved from his chair behind the desk while Duke crashed to the floor.

"Eric—" but my sentence was never finished. The owl turned to face the rest of the room, sweeping past the group of vamps and me—the lowly human—flying in a graceful arc towards the other side of the room, as if to face us. The owl seemed to hang in mid air its arms flapping to keep it flying when without warning, and believe me I would have liked warning, the room exploded in light. While shielding my eyes I briefly thought of Harry Potter, perhaps the owl was a messenger and if so was this like a howler? When the light finally faded, a shower of glitter floated in the air…wait glitter?

XXX

_So yea, no Jareth yet (or at the least the Jareth we like to see!). But have no fear, Jareth will make an appearance in his human form very soon! I guarantee it. Can't have a Laby fic without our Tina Turner wigged God, now can we? Also if you're interested Alan Ball is attempting to adapt the Sookie Stackhouse books into a series called "True Blood" on HBO. The pilot was recently shot, starring Anna Paquin as Sookie. Though I love Paquin, she's not my vision of Sookie. To me, when I think Sookie I think Britney Snow. _


	2. Chapter 2

Faeriely Dead chapter 2

Chapter II

_I like author's notes, so I'll probably begin and/or end my chapters with them. As to the title, all of the Sookie Stackhouse books are written with titles like "Definitely Dead" or "Dead Until Dark" thus the title of this story refers to Jareth being a fairy as well as the Sookie Universe. So, yes I know Faerily in the title should be Fairly but it's a pun and play on words. Hopefully you got that!!! And sorry about the formating mistake in the previous chapter, don't know why that happened. __Also I didn't get to edit this chapter as much as I would have liked, so if there are a lot of mistakes I apologize. _

Glitter…Definitely Glitter…Was this a bad 80s fantasy movie? I was half expecting _Willow,_ the dwarf, or The Childlike Empress to appear at any moment. Giggling as I imagined the powerful Vampire Queen of Louisiana, who looked no more than sixteen herself, conducting business with the Queen of Fantastica, caused me to choke on the glitter still sprinkling the air. I suppose that was God's way of telling me not to insult others. Sputtering, I realized I was on the floor looking for all the world like the pathetic human the vamps imagined me to be. Though I couldn't see through the shower of glitter that coated Eric's back office like a seedy basement bar in smoke I knew the vamps could see a lot better than me.

When had I fallen? Perhaps one of the vamps had pushed me in an effort to protect me. Turning to the direction Eric had been in--but that train of thought barely left the station as my eyes started to focus once again, the glitter subsiding at last to reveal a long and lanky humanoid form.

It seems like my musings (a word meaning thoughts according to my word of the day calendar) of an 80s throw back was correct as the figure stepped forward; complete with hair Tina Turner would envy.

Oh he was beautiful don't get me wrong, and no not handsome but beautiful. What a thought to wrap my head around—I could almost hear my grandmother's voice in my head criticizing my choice of words. But it was true; no one that delicate looking could be described as handsome, it was too acerbic (another word from calendar, meaning "harsh"). He had the kind of beauty that could make a girl swoon. Not to mention he was perhaps the most attractive man in the room, which considered the occupants was quiet the compliment. His spiky blonde hair framed a narrow, pale face that contrasted with sharp and piercing eyes. He stood, lanky and elegant, like a pale tiger.

Unfortunately the image was ruined permanently when he smiled. My hormones which I shamefully admit had been skyrocketing towards the sky plummeted abruptly back to earth. His smile screamed DANGER; a cruel and predatory twist of his lips which reminded me of a Discovery Channel Documentary I had been forced to watch in high school years ago. Something about this stranger's smile and the scene when a pack of lions had cornered a helpless baby antelope and devoured it—more specifically the head lion's feral grin as it leaned in to take the first bit of the antelope—had the same eerie quality to it. I think it was the knowledge that someone could take pleasure in another's fear, a thought I shuddered at.

My slight tremor caused the vamp next to me to turn and acknowledge me. To my surprise Pam stood beside and slightly in front of me shielding me slightly from the stranger. _Idiot, you didn't really think Eric was going to save you did you?_ As Pam looked back at me, I noticed her fangs lengthening into her lips—a direct indication of her arousal. Honey good luck with that I thought, knowing her increased libido was directed at the stranger not at me. I wouldn't make love to him if he was the last man—fairy—on earth. Except he was, come to think of it.

Eric's voice (still standing in the place he had been when he dove from Duke's form), finally broke the silence. "Great Goblin King," Eric said kneeling before the stranger, "you honor us with your presence." Goblin King? What kind of title was that? _And what had I gotten myself into? _

"Do I," the stranger answered in a melodious voice. He sounded British to my ears but as I've only been as far as Dallas my entire life, I wouldn't take my impression to heart. "How fortunate for me then," as he spoke, he dropped into the sofa behind him lounging in a way that was too comfortable and casual for a business transaction, with one leg carelessly thrown over the arm of the couch and the other resting comfortably on the cushion, it was a way that was a slap in the face to his hosts. Who the hell was this guy? Either he was extremely arrogant or had a death wish.

"If as you say, you are honored by my presence, then do tell me why instead of paying the tithe your queen instead requested my presence?" I decided to amend my previous assessment, he could be both arrogant _and_ have a death wish.

I began to mentally prepare myself for his smack down, but instead Eric appeared ready to make him comfortable what could he be waiting for…oh, he was waiting for me. Idiot, I screeched at myself what the hell are you waiting for! As Eric and he continued to talk; Eric politely the guest sarcastically, I attempted to probe his mind.

It wasn't exactly like a vampire, in the sense that I could hear the distant echo of his mind humming away but I couldn't get a clear signal. Like a radio that was dialed to the incorrect frequency or was out of proximity, sort of I thought like catching the few glimpses' I had of my bosses' mind. Sam, as a shifter, was harder to read than a normal human.

Usually, I could touch the person and get a better read but that seemed unlikely. I imagined extending my arm in friendly shake only to have it broken off. Vamps didn't shake hands, what did fae do? I didn't know the proper etiquette or how to get his attention, so both options were out. _Focus, Sookie _I urged myself. Concentrating I blocked off the dialogue between Eric and the mysterious fae, the vamps in the room, even Duke's slight whimpering until all I could hear was the beating of my own heart and all I could see was him.

The room faded to become only the two of us. And suddenly foreign images appeared before my eyes; lavish balls with beautiful women who smiled coyly behind masks and fans, a terrible twisting maze full of dread, a short, stubby creature laughing uproariously ale dripping to the floor as he swung is beer filled cup.

It felt like standing on the edge of I was falling off a cliff, as I plunged deeper into his mind. Eric had been right to call this strange man the Goblin King--_Jareth_…a part whispered. Like the mysterious Sarah Williams the few days previous, I could see beyond the surface into his thoughts…_Sarah_? A voice whispered within my head, a voice I realized with fear and dread wasn't my own. Shocked I broke the connection. My trembling now pretty visible to all parties in the room. Deftly I realized he was before me, the vamps in a circle around us. Stumbling backwards, I made a sound like a wounded animal as he grasped my wrists.

"Didn't your dead parents ever teach you," he hissed into my ear, leaning uncomfortably close, "that it's rude to pry into the minds of others?"

_Author's Note: I know shorter than the last but I really wanted to leave the chapter there. And we have finally seen Jareth or at least my version of Jareth. Word of Warning: Despite Sookie's reaction this is not going to be an "Evil Jareth" fic but it definitely will not be a fluffy, push over Jareth either. Trust me Jareth is one ticked fae for more than one reason. Will get the romance and gushy stuff soon, I promise. Just hang around. __And, hey if you've read the series of books do you think Sookie's in character? I think I've might of made her a little too cynical in this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: If you haven't picked up the Anniversary Edition of Labyrinth yet, do so! Its got some extremely cool features that any listian should luv. Though, I admit I was a little disappointed by Brian Froud's commentary (couldn't find it all that interesting) I did like some of the things Brian Henson had to say about the Jareth/Sarah relationship. To summarize, Brian talked about how Sarah portrayed "the illusion of being an adult" but like many girl's her age this creates conflict " when an adult man starts to respond…" Furthermore he added that " its uncomfortable for the audience and it needs to be…and it's scary for her." I think Brian hit the nail on the head when he described Sarah's journey in this respect. Much as I would have loved a mushy, romantic ending for Labyrinth, Sarah's way too young for any kind of serious emotional relationship. Sarah's journey through the Labyrinth taught her valuable lessons about the adult world but I also think it scared her. Here was this powerful male figure, obviously interested in her and she's barely knows what sex even is! If her trip through the Labyrinth helps her grow up (as is my particular interpretation), then I think we need to recognize this fear that Jareth instills in her, a fear I'm not sure she conquers and perhaps a theme I'll try to exploit when she travels through a more, adult version of the Labyrinth _(spoiler alert).

_FYI: Everything in the large italic sections are flashback, incase that wasn't obvious._

Chapter III

Two hours after leaving Fangtasia, I sat in my living room facing east. The house silent except for the creek of my grandmother's old rocking chair that I pushed back and forth. Pressing a dish rag filled with ice to my swollen wrist I imagined that it was her strong arms wrapping around me, not the old, worn wood of the chair. I could almost imagine the soothing plate of fresh baked peach pie (her winning recipe) she'd present me as she would try to help me through my troubles. I used to love the peace and quiet of an empty house when Grans went out to greet friends or go to meetings of "The Glorious Dead" but now…the silence felt heavy. The house was too quiet as it had been (I admitted bitterly) since the day I had found her in the kitchen. Exhausted from a long day at work, a long day dealing with Supes, and the long days of loneliness yet to come, I sat in my living room watching and waiting for the sun. But a clear and cold voice that rang through my head refused to be silenced:

"_Didn't your dead parents ever teach you that it's rude to pry into the minds of others?" _

Bill where are you when I need you?

XXX

_I've been told (as I'm sure you have too) that before all-but-certain death your life passes before you and I would like to say that was the case but in all honesty I didn't see nor hear angels in the choir. Unlike as my local Baptist minister preached I didn't see angels ready to guide me to the pearly gates but maybe that was because as he had pointed out that my soul wasn't worth saving anymore. Still, I could remember was the pain of my wrist that he yanked on. _

"_Well," he said with his eyes boring into mine with all the mercy of a tractor through virgin soil. Up close his eyes weren't the differing blue and hazel like I'd guessed from a distance; they were both clear cerulean but one eye was dilated far beyond a normal human's obstructing its color. Mutely, I felt like I was back in middle school tongue tied and awkward when approached by cute boy. Abruptly he released me, flinging me towards Eric. And lucky for me, Eric's fast on his feet, deftly catching me before I collided with the floor. _

"_You dare to bring a telepath here" His face a strange mixture of awe and baffling amusement, emotions that I doubted rarely played on his features. _

" _My lord," Eric shielded me behind of which I was grateful. His massive size actually serving another purpose than my fantasies, for once "Allow me to—"The Goblin King held up a gloved hand halting the much larger Vampire in the process. _

_"Enough!" I couldn't have been more surprised, no one and I mean no one spoke to Eric like he was a misbehaving five year old. _

" _Your queen has insulted __me__," emphasis on the me, if I hadn't been so terrified I would have pointed out that the guy took jerkdom to a new level, " and the bargain we reached and for that she must suffer the consequences of her decisions." His threat hung heavily upon all, until if possible it all got worse: _

_"But I am a generous man and one willing to strike a new deal."_

XXX

Once again spilling a customer's order, I returned behind the bar to retrieve another Pint. Merlotte's was particularly dead tonight and for that I didn't know if I should be thankful or annoyed. Despite it being over a week since that night, my temper and attitude hadn't improved. When my friend Tara had insisted we go out on a double date, I should have been thrilled but all I could think about was a certain blue eyed fae and his "bargain." And really, I should have been nicer (my Gran would have been appalled at the way I acted) I could hear her point out that it wasn't like men—human men—were beating down the door for me. Sookie Stackhouse, she'd say, if you don't watch myself, you'll end up a bitter old lady—with cats; a fate worse than death.

Frazzled and lacking sleep, I knew I gave new meaning to "walking dead." Tying my hair up into an un-elegant twist, I attempted, though I knew it was a lost cause, to cool myself down. The temperature, not unlike a stubborn male, remained in the upper 80s refusing to recognize that it no longer was summer. It was hot outside and in; the air should have been on but Sam refused to pay extra for air conditioning in the fall—to which workers and clientele all suffered. The result for me caused my already tight borrowed uniform (mine was still in the laundry, how did one get glitter out anyway?) to cling to my sweaty body. And to top it all off _she _was here, sitting in a far distant corner of the restaurant. Part of me rationalized that I should have been grateful, after all her being here made my job easier. But the other part—and what remained of my conscience couldn't quiet agree.

XXX

_He left as he came. With his business dealt with, the mysterious fae known as the Goblin King transformed from " man" (and really I have to use the term loosely, don't I?) to owl passing through the wall as if it were no more a barrier than open field. His parting words hanging in the air after him, "I helped your queen conquer an enemy, its an even trade that she should do the same thing." _

_After his departure, the Vamps remained unmoving and quiet. When Vamps don't have to do anything but it isn't dawn, they go into this eerie sleep mode state staring at nothing and unmoving; its unnerving largely because they refuse to breath. Eric stood in front of me, his back to me but even still I knew he was looking at the crystal the Goblin King had placed in his hand. _

_"Sookie," he began but I cut him off. _

_"Eric when I agreed to work with you," I gestured to indicate you all, "it was so peoples' lives weren't put in danger. I want to help you Eric I do," I met Eric's eyes pleading with him to remember what it was like to be human—to care, "but I can't." Having nothing more to say, I slipped out the door, if Eric called for me to return I couldn't hear him over the pounding music. _

XXX

It was near closing time and I decided to be bold and approach her but unfortunately I was beaten to the punch. Having tended to another part of the restaurant all night I hadn't notice when a particular male visitor had joined her. When I made my way over, I tried to be as polite as possible but my kindness only goes so far, "Unfortunately, we're closin' for the nite."

"Aww Sook," my brother Jason pleaded with me, "can't you get me another bear? And of course something for our visitor—gotta make her feel at home in our little neck of the woods, don't we?" Okay, I love my brother but he's the kind of man your mother warned you to stay away from. Impressively, she didn't giggle or seem to appreciate his charms.

"Thank you but I'm going to call it a night." Abruptly, she stood stretched her tall, jean clad legs and walked towards the door.

"Sookie, you ruined my chances of—"

"Don't Jason, I'm not in the mood right now," picking up their glasses I noticed that she had forgot her purse. _Perfect,_ purse in hand I ran after her.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled before she could climb into an elegant silver sedan. I'm not a car expert but it was new and expensive. She paused at the door, frowning lightly.

"You forgot this," I handed her the purse. Blinking she excepted the purse with a smile—that I'm sure could melt a man's heart, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about my brother, he's…well…actually he's always like that." She leaned on the door of her open car and nodded.

"Its okay," still smiling, "I have a little brother who's on route to become a heart breaker too." She looked at me, trying to judge if I was going to say more, "Well thank you, again, would have been a nightmare loosing this."

"You staying in Bon Temps long?" I asked suddenly, a fall back question asked of any passer through.

"Nope," she said but caught herself, "—unfortunately" she amended; at least she had manners not to offend a local. "I'm just passing through" wistfully she added, "I've always wanted to road trip across America and now I've finally got the chance. I'm sort of playing it by ear I just sort of decided to come North after leaving New Orleans." In her accent "New Orleans" sounded like it was spelled, a native of Louisiana would have said "Norlins."

"Have you gotten to see the old ante bellum mansion on Hawk's Hill?"

"No, I didn't," she sounded disappointed, "are they open to the public," she questioned clearly intrigued.

"They aren't open to the public," her face had an 'oh' expression, "but I know the owner of one of the restored ones…I could give you a tour."

"Really? And that would be alright, tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm off…11ish good?" _Say no, _but she only nodded enthusiastically, "I'll meet you at the Inn." There was only one place, she could be staying—Bon Temps' one and only motel. Again she smiled and nodded.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," I turned to go back in to Merlotte's.

"Before you go, I'm Sarah—Sarah Williams," she called after me, walking forward and expended her hand..

_I know _but only responded with "Sookie Stackhouse, pleasure to meet ya Sarah," as my hand met her's. In the dark parking lot, I couldn't quiet see her face but I knew that it was open and trusting; my throat clenched.

XXX

_Its not everyday that the Queen of Louisiana comes to visit. But after Tara dropped me off from our less than wonderful double date there sat Sophie-Anne Lecquer's unmistakable limo. As I approached the driver, none other than the demonic Mr. Cataliadies, hopped out and opened the door for me. "Pleasure to see you again, Ms. Stackhouse," the demon told me. I wished I could say the same. _

_Inside the plush interior of the limo, Sophie-Anne sat in all her glory flanked to the left by her loyal guard, Andre, and to her right by her lawyer, Johan Glassport. Honestly I didn't know who was worse, the vampiric Andre or the creepy though human, Johan. After the appropriate exchange of pleasantries the limo fell silent. At first, she said nothing only looked at me as if searching for something with the full on vampiric stare that all the undead seemed so found of using. _

_She finally broke the silence with "I think you know why I'm here."_

"_Honestly ma'am, I don't." _

"_Only humans can enter the Labyrinth—the Goblin King's domain—therefore as you already know of the agreement you're the most likely candidate. Also, you would have certain advantages that a normal human wouldn't."_

"_Excuse me, I don't mean any disrespect but I can't sacrifice another human life." _

"_Its not like you haven't done it before," she had to bring that up, "and is this life of anymore value than a common criminals?" I had nothing to say to that. _

"_Do you know that the Goblin King only comes to those who wish children away? By the laws that he is bound to obey, he can't come to just anyone; you must mean the words, otherwise the spell doesn't work." She scooted forward and grasped my hands. Shocked coursed through me, vampires didn't like to touch. Kneeling before, her hand's around mine it was hard to imagine she wasn't an ordinary adolescent girl—albeit one in an Anne Taylor suit. _

"_Sookie, do you not believe in justice? That people must lye in the bed's they make for themselves?" The Queen had a shrewd sense of justice. " I'm asking you to deliver a human who would allow their own child to be turned into a Goblin. An innocent child who could no more defend itself than you could." How could she know? But then I realized, Bill, of course his actions had to be sanctioned by somebody. My blood ran cold, Bill's betrayal ran deeper than I thought. _

_I returned to meet her gaze, but instead she held out the crystal, the very one the Goblin King had presented Eric. Mutely, taking it in my hands I held it before me—Its clear depths shining in the car's interior lights. _

"_You'll be heavily compensated for your efforts," she assured me, to which her lawyer nodded. No child deserves to suffer, so why did it feel like I was doing the wrong thing? _

XXX

"Sookie," Sarah questioned grinning at me, "am I that boring?"

"Sorry, day dreaming I guess," I replied sheepishly. We sat on my front porch sipping lemonade and basking in the glow of the afternoon sun, the heat wave had finally broken and the weather was pleasant. After showing Sarah, Bill's mansion (as Bill's closest—um human ex, um neighbor—I still had keys) I had invited Sarah to lunch at my house.

"Not a problem, I used to get lost in my day dream's too."

"Oh? Did you ever stop?" I replied, teasingly. I normally wasn't so friendly with people I didn't know too well, but Sarah and I had something about her—a genuine quality. _We could have been friends, if things had been different, if I wasn't trying to get her to—_

Laughing she answered," I guess I sorta learned to channel that same energy into my writing." I blinked, writing? Wait a minute, it couldn't be.

"Oh my lord, you're _that _Sarah Williams!" I nearly shrieked, "Stay here, I'll be right back!" Running upstairs to my bedroom, I tore apart my book shelf searching and searching until finally I found it. Before leaving, I snagging a pen from dresser. Finally, back on the porch, red faced and embarrassed, I handed her a copy of her _National Best Selling Book, _Dreamer: A Daughter's Memory of her Mother. "Would you mind signing it for me?"

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed, but still she took the book and opened the front cover. "You're an amazing author, but I guess you know that." She beamed at the praise, obviously flattered and slightly self-conscious. "I loved the part where you talked about how you turned to fantasy to escape when your mother died." She paused pen hovering over the cover, "I wish I had something as comforting…my parents died too when I was little, car accident…recently my Grandma." Tears pricked at my eyelids, I stood up from the picnic table bent on not crying in front of my guest but she wouldn't have it.

Placing the pen and book down, her warm hand covered mine, "I'm so sorry, Sookie."

"I'm being a terrible host," I started trying to apologize.

"Nonsense—I rarely find people I can talk to openly, I'm so glad we met Sookie." She squeezed my hand and smiled.

Squeezing back, I resumed our previous conversation "There is one thing I've always wanted to ask you," she shook her head encouraging me to go on, "was the reason you abandoned fantasy because of the Goblin King?"

"How did…that wasn't in—I don't know what your talking about," Sarah started too shocked to form coherent sentences. She tried to bolt but I held her hand fast, thanks to a steady diet of Vampire blood (for the last weak) I was stronger than your average human.

"I think you do," and with as much gusto as I could offer I placed the Goblin King's crystal in her hand. Color drained from Sarah's face as she held the crystal, she looked at me still unable to say anything; her mouth hung open in a perfect o. I wanted so much to not feel guilty but before I could say anything she vanished into the crystal.

For a moment I sat there, not fully comprehending what had happened, only staring at the spot where she had been. The rational part of my mind insisted I clean up my dishes and that was an instinct I decided to follow, even if my heart was caught in my throat. Shaking my head I entered into my kitchen, except it wasn't my kitchen anymore.

Allowing the dishes and cups to drop to the wild ground, I stared into the depths of a giant maze. Sarah stood next to me, she looked at me without tears and without the hate I knew I deserved, "Oh, Sookie…what have you done?"

In the distance, upon the wind, the sound of mocking laughter filled my ears.

XXX

_Author's Note: So that's the end of chapter three; next time Sarah and Jareth will finally confront each other. I'm going to endeavor to create a Sarah that isn't too ooc, but I still want her to have matured and grown up a bit since her time in the Labyrinth. Remember this is a Sarah that's more like 25-27, so she isn't going to act like a whiny 15year old girl. Though that doesn't mean she wont give Sookie a piece of her mind, lol. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: __Sorry for the delay, but I__'m in __school and its been crazy. __Thank y__ou all so much, its wonderful to hear such __positive reviews__I especially love the people who have read the __Sookie__ series and are still giving me praise. __And by especially, I mean you all rock my socks. __Thank __s so much__And sorry if there are typos or grammatical errors—I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible. __Sorta__ proof that I'm not dead. _

Chapter IV

Dry, cracked earth crunched beneath my modest tennis shoes. The bright sun with streaks of gold, pink, and every color of the imagination blossomed in the sky. But the beauty of the landscape was lost on me. I'm not sure what I thought the Labyrinth to be, but I hadn't imagined the swirling, twisting passageways that dotted the landscape as far as the eye could see. Coming from a small, farming community, I'd experienced my fair share of corn mazes and crop circles—even taken advantage of them to be alone when the pressure of other's thoughts was too much—but I'd have never guessed they'd been a pale imitation for something like this. Not that those had a castle in the center, I thought wryly.

Even from a far, I could see that the Labyrinth was more than stone and mortar…there was something alive about it. I'm not one for senses, but I can read minds and inside that stone, I felt a living conscious stirring and pulsating.

"Its—"

"Like your dreams come to life," Sarah answered but her eyes remained on the Labyrinth, "the deepest darkest fantasies you've ever spun…your nightmares made real."

"Sarah." I spoke the words as if I knew my next line. This was the part where I explained myself…but where did I start? How honest should I—could I—be? Distantly on the wind, I could hear my Gran's voice…_Sookie__, what have you done?_ As if the wind could speak.

"Why?" She asked her gaze trained on me. Only the slight waver of her voice and the clenching of her jaw betrayed her distress and the past history she had with this place. She really was a good actress, but not perfect. No, not perfect—Sarah wasn't her mother.

Sarah wore her feelings on her sleeve, she wasn't hiding anything. How unlike her mother who could hide all of her emotions—if she had any of them. Though in regarding Sarah now and her false show of bravado, I saw the similarities between the two famous Williams women. Both were dark haired and mysterious, classically beautiful, and talented, but I'd often thought Sarah's mother possessed a cruelty that was rare in human beings. You'd have to have a heart of stone to abandon your child for your career didn't you?

Then again wouldn't you have to have the same kind of cruelty to wish your sibling away? Sure, I didn't have much sympathy for the infamous Linda Williams (then again after reading Sarah's tell all book most people didn't) but perhaps my sympathy towards Sarah was based on the fact that I knew her…and my own guilt. I shook my head, who was I to judge either of them?

"Why have you brought me here, Sookie?" Sarah's voice cut through my thoughts like steel. But I was saved from answering.

"Its rather simple, Sarah." From out of nowhere the voice and the Goblin King himself appeared; as if he had always been there. Resplendent in a crimson cloak, black knee high boots, gray breeches, and a black billowing shirt—he looked as dangerous as he was beautiful.

"Goblin King," the words slipped through Sarah's mouth, vocalizing whatever stray thought she was having, but her expression remained calm—alarmingly so.

"At your service," Jareth bowed with flourish, mocking both Sarah and myself. Sarah looked at him, her eyes burning.

As god is my witness, I had expected her to be rightfully pissed. I know I would have been if I had been dragged back to this abaddon—from my word of the day calendar meaning hell—_pay attention, __Sookie_

In all honestly I hadn't missed much during my mental chastising. Jareth and Sarah stood before one another, eyes focused and intent. Not surprisingly it was Jareth who moved closer evading Sarah's personal space. Jareth,'s advance on Sarah was like a shark smelling blood in the water. I had to admire Sarah, she didn't back down or look away like a lesser woman (myself included in that category) would have.

If I hadn't had an inkling of their past, I would have assumed that they were exes accidentally running into one another. I felt like saying awkward…very loudly.

"Sookie's—er business associates," he let his fangs descend at that indicating just what type of business associates he meant, "had an agreement with me that Sookie is here to fulfill. As only a human can run the Labyrinth, Sookie's acting as their champion," somehow Jareth managed to make champion a dirty word, "If she succeeds, I'll consider the matter settled." _Liar_, I thought bitterly, but tongue-tied and surprised at his obvious lie. I said nothing. I didn't think the fae lied, I had done some research on the fairy folk at the library of Shevreport and was told that they didn't lie—deceived yes but didn't outright lie. And yet here was Jareth, blatantly lying…so much for research.

"Why bring me here then?"

"You give me too much credit, what makes you think I brought you," he indicated me. Sarah's eyes widen at that, but she continued to have her dialogue with Jareth.

"Nevertheless you have the power to send me back, and I fail to see what your deal has to do with me." She answered pointedly, attempting to stare Jareth down—I learned from her mind.

"I agree" he grinned his mockery of a smile, "for once. Sookie, clever girl that she is," granted I didn't feel very clever nor did I appreciate the praise, "must have realized that you and you alone are the only mortal to have ever bested the Labyrinth. I can only assume she took you to aid her. " _Liar, _she's here because you wanted her!

"And how would she know about my trip to the Labyrinth?"

"Tsk, Sarah, not my secrete to tell. But knowing your er—ability to endear people to you, I'm sure you'll weasel it out of her."

"I see." She paused contemplating what she had to say next, starring at the sun's progression over the horizon. While I remained silent and terrified, Sarah seemed almost cocky—brazen. "Hmm let me guess we have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before Sookie becomes a goblin?" _Time limit, what the heck?_"Don't you get bored playing the same game over and over again?"

"How can I be bored with you Sarah," he stepped closer to her, his lips mere inches from her's, "when you constantly find ways to amuse me," he leered at her. Men, I shook my head, will they ever learn? Give them an inch, they take a mile. And personally, I couldn't care if Jareth was King of the Goblins or King of Innuendo, but I needed to know what Sarah meant by a time limit and solving the Labyrinth.

Sarah blatantly ignored Jareth's remark, "I'd suggest cable—it has much more variety, in fact if you get the upgrade for HBO you can watch all the latest movies. Maybe catch up on the 21st century."

"Um," I started—_hi remember me_? I was still visible to them wasn't I? I looked down to make sure, "what do you mean thirteen—"I never finished the sentence or the thought.

It was like time stopped but I didn't. That's the best way I could describe it. Sarah froze in mid sentence, her body poised and turned toward me—mouth open to answer. Even the wind appeared frozen, distant trees remained unmoving the leaves bent from the wind. Fascinated I stared at an eagle—wait was that an eagle? It didn't look quiet right—soaring in the distance, frozen in mid stride, behind the new light of morning.

"Well done, Sookie," the words were directed at me, but Jareth turned his back on me to watch brilliant sunrise. Even though I couldn't see his face, I imagined he was gloating. Why did I feel like I was aiding the villain if this was the right thing to do?

"You lied to me. I was told—"

"To bring her to the center of the Labyrinth, which I suggest you continue to do."

"I don't appreciate liars." He smirked at that.

"I take it back, everything...this isn't…"

"Fair," He added finishing my sentence but with an anger he hadn't had before. Gone was his amusement, gone was his smirk all that remained was anger and murderous rage. His eyes were blazing fire, I was sure that if he wanted they could burn into my skull. Grabbing me by the neck, he squeezed painfully and lifted me up before him.

"I knew a little girl once who always complained 'it wasn't fair' this girl thought that the world revolved around her! Selfish little brat, thought that it wasn't fair that her mother left her father, that her father remarried, that she had to help take care of a sibling as if she had been the first child to ever suffer…and what unbearable hardships she had to deal with! God forbid she had to stop her play acting early to watch her little brother," He shook me to enunciate every point.

"And so cruelly she wished an innocent child away to be turned into a goblin. Then she proceeded to tell me about "fair'!" He hissed at me, as my vision swam, "But I was generous with her, oh so patient. I offered her dreams to her, anything she desired and instead she took everything from me. Fair, don't make me laugh little girl."

Maybe some spark of compassion existed in him as he didn't let me die, easing up on the pressure a bit…but maybe it was just so I could hear the next bit clearly. "Don't tell me you believe in fair…in justice as if it exists," he whispered into my ear before dropping me. "Wake up and realize little girl, that puppies get nailed to walls, mother's leave their babies in restrooms to die rather than deal with them, that knights in shining armor don't come to save damsel's in distress, they come to take advantage of them…that bad things happen to good people and good things often happen to bad."

Clutching at my neck, my body gulping for air I convulsed on the ground not caring how pathetic I seemed in his eyes. Vaguely I wondered if I had seen a rare outburst, I didn't feel like Jareth was the type to explode randomly instead something had set him off—_fair—_but I would have to ponder that later

Finally I spoke, "We only have thirteen hours to reach the center?"

"You do," he said simply, sobered from his drunken rage.

I blinked at that, "why only me?"

He looked at me like I had two heads, "the moment Sarah returned to the underground she forfeited her freedom," he laughed at his triumph, "but I suggest you don't tell her that if you want her help—I doubt she'd be apt to help a person who betrayed her."

Now it was my turn to be angry. Sure I had been scared before, but this took the cake. It was stupid, I know that—don't let the blonde fool you, I'm not an air head—but anger's never rational. Threaten me, bully me—fine, you wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last, but nobody tells me what to do. "And why do I want Sarah still on my good side—as you've pointed out, I've betrayed her—why should I care about her at all?" _But you do, _shut up—I'm on a roll.

"I didn't say you did," he smiled yet again, I decided it wasn't so much a smile as a sadistic twist of his lips, considering what he was smiling about, "but I would think that you'd at least want to save yourself." Oh, _Oh… _

"And I give you fair warning, I play to win," the wind whispered in his voice.

"This wasn't in our bargain."

Again the wind spoke, "What's said is said," but this time with a laugh.

_XXX_

_Author's Note: If you guys haven't been reading the Return to the Labyrinth __Manga__, you should! Volume One wasn't great, I'll admit, but in Volume Two the new editor, Tim __Beedle__ (sp?) has really taken the complaints of fan's to heart and made some major improvements. So go Read Volume Two, you'll find it at your local Borders or __Barnes&Noble__, and trust me if you LOVE JXS, then you'll LOVE Volume Two! _


End file.
